Tony's Bad Day
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION Tony a eut une mauvaise journée et s'est caché dans sa chambre. Loki le réconforte. Fluff


Traduction de **_Kafira-chan_**, merci à elle !

* * *

J'essuyais mon visage d'une main frustrée alors que je sentais les larmes perler de mes paupières. Cette journée était devenue horrible et tout ce que je voulais était me rouler en boule et pleurer. J'étais frustré, fatigué et il semblait que tout le monde en avait après moi. J'avais été engueulé de multiples fois, obligé de faire des choses que je savais complètement stupides, m'étais presque fait exploser après avoir dit des choses stupides, et je m'étais en plus disputé constamment avec Clint et Steve. Pour une journée, c'était trop.

Je tombais la tête la première sur mon lit et essayais de prendre des respirations apaisantes qui ne fonctionnèrent pas très bien. Perdu dans ma bataille avec mes émotions, je n'entendis pas le coup sur la porte ni son ouvertures quelques instants plus tard. Loki était assit sur le lit à côté de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chéri ? » demanda Loki doucement. Je me tournais sur le côté et regardait mon petit-ami de me yeux rouges.

« J'ai juste eu une journée affreuse » Je lui offrais un sourire forcé. « Laisses-moi te dire que si je n'étais pas un homme, je pleurerais. » J'enfouis mon visage dans le lit et je pris quelques respirations plus profondes en sentant Loki me caresser doucement le dos.

Loki se posa près de moi, me tournant pour lui faire face et enroulant ses bras autour de moi. « Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il doucement en caressant mon dos.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et le tint près. « C'était juste un tas de choses à la fois. Me disputer avec Clint et Steve, me faire engueuler, qu'on me dise de faire des choses stupides et me faire exploser. » Je serrais sa chemise dans mes doigts.

Je sentais les bras de Loki se resserrer autour de moi alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. Il grogna doucement. « Veux-tu que j'ai une ... conversation avec eux? » Il me tenait près de lui et je pouvais sentir le grondement vibrant sa poitrine.

Je le serrais contre moi et fit un petit sourire. «Non, ça va. » Je me blottit contre son cou. « Que ferais-je sans toi princesse ? » Je ne me battais plus contre les larmes mais j'étais encore bouleversé.

Il me caressa doucement le dos alors qu'il me tenait. « Tu aurais dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es la personne la plus aimante et digne d'aimer que j'ai jamais rencontré. » dit-il en continuant de me caresser le dos. Je m'accrochais fermement à lui, incapable de penser à ma vie sans lui.

« C'est sans doute vrai, mais je suis mieux avec toi. » Je levais les yeux et lui souriais. «Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. »

Il m'offrit un grand sourire et m'embrassa sur le front. « Je ne sais pas comment toutes tes fangirls se sentent à ce sujet. » Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire et le tirais près de moi pour embrasser son cou.

« Tu es l'Incroyable Loki. Toi seul peux me faire rire quand j'ai envie de pleurer. » Je lui souriais d'un sourire éclatant.

Le sourire sur son visage fit se retourner mon estomac même si nous sommes ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. « Tu es tout à fait incroyable toi-même, chéri. » Il embrassa mon front doucement et caressa mon dos.

Je lui souris et pris son visage en douceur. Alors que le regardais, je sentais tous les mauvais moments de la journée disparaître et je me sentais bien et au chaud et surtout heureux. Je savais alors que j'aimais l'homme en face de moi. Je l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres alors que je caressais sa joue avec mon pouce avant de le regarder sérieusement.

« Je t'aime Loki. » Alors qu'il se figeait, je sentis mon estomac faire des nœuds. « Je sais que c'est vraiment tôt pour le dire et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le ressent pas de la même façon. Je voulais juste que tu saches. » Je lui offrais un sourire nerveux avant de regarder vers le bas et me concentrer sur sa chemise. J'étais paniqué, mais j'essayais de garder mon calme.

J'étais tellement concentré sur sa chemise que je sursautais quand il prit mon visage et le tirait pour que je le regarde. Il souriait avec tant d'éclat, je sentis mon cœur faire des pirouettes. «Je t'aime aussi Tony. De tout mon cœur."

* * *

Toutes vos reviews seront traduites à l'auteure alors n'hésitez pas !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
